


The Elimination

by starfire29



Series: Masterchef Australia Season 7 One-Shots [1]
Category: MasterChef Australia (TV) RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4204995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfire29/pseuds/starfire29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reynold's thoughts during and after Kha's elimination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Elimination

**Author's Note:**

> just a short story i thought of while watching the current season of masterchef australia. might be more than a one shot. hope you guys like it.

When I heard the judges say Kha's name, I was shocked. I run my hands over my face in sheer disbelief. Fiona pats my shoulder gently. I feel another hand on my other shoulder and I know it is Matthew. I look at Kha as George mentions me. I hug Kha tightly. As Kha says goodbye to everyone, he gives me one last hug and tells me to win it for him. I nod. And I just watch as Kha walks out of the door and gets into the car. 

I break down as soon the car leaves. I walk out of the door and sit on the steps waiting for the other cars to arrive. I bury my head in my hands. I could feel everyone crowding around me. As soon as I hear the cars, I get into the passenger of one car quickly. I didn't bother waiting for anyone. 

And as soon I get back to the house, I immediately head straight for my room. I ignored everyone's worried calls. I locked the door not caring at the moment that Jamie and Matthew would not be able to get in. I just wanted to be left alone for a while. 

My family called to wish me a happy birthday. But in the back of my mind I was thinking, this was not the best birthday ever. I wasn't even super happy due to the fact that my best mate just got eliminated. 

I get another call and it's from Kha. He arrived home. He tells me that his parents finally understand what he wants to do and they fully support him. He greets me again. He is a bit sad that he isn't here to celebrate with me. He tells me that I should go and celebrate my 21st birthday with the other contestants. He also tells me that I should keep doing my best and stay as long as I can. 

After Kha's call, I felt so much better. I felt so rejuvinated. I unlock the bedroom door and step out. When I realize that there is no one waiting by the door, I am mildly surprised. I thought someone would wait me out. I head down to the kitchen. 

In the kitchen, I see everyone is there. I also see a cake with candles. It is Rose who notices me first. Once everyone realizes that I am there, they all greet me. They all knew that it was my birthday. We all have dinner and drinks. We all toast to surviving another week. I apologize to the others for my behavior. They say it's no biggie and that they understand what I was going through.

**Author's Note:**

> first of my masterchef australia one-shots. more one-shots to come.


End file.
